Portable x-ray fluoroscopy machines provide an x-ray source held in opposition to an electronic image detector, typically on a C-arm, so that x-rays from the x-ray source are received by the image detector. The C-arm may slide through a collar so as to allow it to be rotated to different angles about the patient. Further, the collar may be supported by a pivoting arm providing additional freedom in the positioning of the C-arm.
When the C-arm is correctly positioned, the x-ray source is activated and x-rays pass through the patient to be received by the image detector which provides electronic signals to a video monitor. For larger mobile C-arm systems, the video monitor is typically held on a separate cart or may be suspended from the ceiling on a fixed bracket to be connected to the mobile unit when the mobile unit is in place.
With improvements in electronic hardware and in particular the development of compact image intensifiers and CCD video cameras, it has become possible to build an extremely compact mobile C-arm system. Such systems may make use of increasingly powerful desktop computer technology for image processing and other tasks and may use compact digital printers for producing images. To realize the full benefit of such a compact design, it is desirable that the video monitor be placed with the C-arm on a single integrated structure. It is desirable too that this structure also hold a computer and or printer so that these too can be readily accessible. Ideally, a mobile fluoroscopy unit constructed as a single integrated structure would preserve the user's ability to flexibly position the C-arm at arbitrary angles and positions about the patient, while maintaining access to the integrated video monitor and other equipment, in a compact unit that is lighter and occupies less floor space than previous mobile fluoroscopy systems.